Backwards, forwards, who cares
by Amvmaster
Summary: When you run into the most uninterested ROB who's ever existed, bad things are sure to follow for whatever setting you end up in. So what happens when our hero gets dumped into RWBY… but it's right after Summer and co. have graduated from the academy? Fucking shenanigans, that's what. Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo how's it going people it's a me Amvmaster the dick head whos obosessed with Self Inserting Into RWBY… yeah I have a problem.**

**Ignoring that kind of shit hope you guys don't flambe my ass for being inconsistant with fics but I'm fucking trying people!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Forced settings.**

Bermuda, convention hall.

Sitting at a table a person wearing a cheap looking suit that looked a bit short for his tall stature stared blankly at his phone's screen his thumb unconsciously swiping through random videos that people referred to call tik toks, basically the new vine but more well full of more random shit than what Vine had.

"Hey how's it going man!" the man heard his eyes tilted up to blankly stared up to fancily dressed handsome man with a charismatic smile that could probably cause women or men to faint.

"Uh you, what do you want?" The cheap suited man questioned not feeling too delighted to be talking to a long time annoyance of his.

"Come on, don't be like that were here in one of the biggest conventions of the year how about you get up and talk to your fellow-"

"We're not fellows and this is pretty much a dick measuring contest to see who's got the more outrageous settings, which reminds how're your settings going?" The cheap suited man questioned deciding to immediately change the topic.

"Oh they're doing fine, but still come on you can't just sit around and watch tick tock's all day." The handsome man said watching how the cheap suited man just stared at him blankly before going back to his phone without a care in the world.

"Oh come on, how about you tell me about your settings."

"How about you fuck off, and to answer your question I haven't done any settings so clearly there is no point in goading me into conversing with you." The cheap suited man said deciding to switch out from the tick tock app into a random puzzle game he had.

"No settings? The hell are you doing you should at least have 3 settings by now." The handsome man exclaimed sounding shocked to hear this.

"Things happened not getting into it, now are we done here?" The cheap suited man said not caring if the handsome man gave him a deep frown.

"Nope we are not done, you need to do something look how about I help you create a setting." The handsome man exclaimed reaching into his suit's jacket to pull out a pen and notepad.

"Oh no do-"

"Ok setting Hmmmm how about RWBY? interesting things happen there."

"Please no-"

"Before canon is more interesting than just regular canon, sooo pre-canon but from where?"

"How about you put down the-'

"Oh put down ~hmmm oh I know maybe before Summer Rose gets into an accident, but then we'd have to make it an AU and change the timeline a bit but that's not a terrible problem."

"And you're not listening to me, great." The cheap suited man groaned, deciding to just sit back and not try to stop the handsome man's attempts to create a random setting out of nowhere.

"Annnnd done here take it and get on to picking out a candidate." The handsome man said suddenly shoving the piece of paper of the setting into the cheap suited man's front pocket, roughly pushing him about.

"Argh what the hell is wrong with you?" The cheap suited man said pushing the handsome away knowing fully well he wasn't going to even take notice of the paper in his pocket let alone pick a random person at will.

"Come on dude just do it for me please, you won't regret it." The handsome man said not noticing how the cheap suited man was feeling more regret for not punching the others lights out yet.

"Grr fine I'll choose a random damn person." The cheap suited man said his hand snapping as a random wheel appeared right next to him.

"Thatta boy now your being a random omnipotent being." The handsome exclaimed watching how the cheap suited man spun the wheel.

"Just shut the fuck up already." The cheap suited man complained snapping his finger again as the wheep immediately stopped, the arrow pointing to a random person's name.

"I fucking hate being a damn ROB."

* * *

"Uuuuuuuh what the hell is going on?" I suddenly asked my mind going blank as to what I was doing before I found myself staring into a black void.

"Allot of things, but don't worry about it too much." I heard a bored tone of voice exclaim as a man wearing a cheap suit suddenly appear. "Ok before you freak the fuck out like everyone else who was in your situation let me tell you yes I am a ROB, yes I'm about to send you into a world just my own amusment and yadda yadda yadda you've read enough SI fanfiction to know where this is going."

"...Um ok then." I said feeling somewhat refreshed, usually the ROB are more cunts to SI's.

"Oh please I'm terrible but I'm not a fucking sadist like the TB ROB, but don't mean I'm going to take it easy so listen up you are about to be dropped into the world of my choosing, don't worry you'll know which one it is, no you won't have OP powers cause that's just dumb, no you will not be a pussy magnet so don't expect to just immediately sleep with random girls… or guys, either or don't care."

The cheap suited ROB slowly started pacing as he read a small piece of paper in his hand.

"The world you will be going to has changed, so expect some AU things but that's just for certain benefits considering even us ROB's don't exactly know everything that goes in the world despite having the word omnipotent in our name, yeah don't ask even ROB's are self conscious of this fact."

"Uuuuuh ok um… this is a lot of information." I said finding my mind slowly grow dizzy from the amount of information being shoved into my face not even giving me a minute to comprehend what I was being told.

"Meh don't worry about, now benefits… uh hmm screw it you have your aura unlocked, no immediate semblance you'll need to find that shit on your own and hmmm fuck it you now know kung fu." Suddenly I felt my entire head was punched with a large amount of knowledge that left me immediately dizzy.

"Ow what the fuck hit me?" I questioned absolutely confused and I felt like I was about to fall backwards.

"Truck kun and his merry band of freight trains, don't think about it too much, just do whatever the hell you want I don't care I've done my thing now live your unfortunate life." with that the last thing I heard was a snap and I felt my consciousness immediately drop.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuugh my head." I groaned out my hands quickly moving up to grasp my head as to soothe the unfortunate headache that was forming in my mind.

Images of stances, fighting and other weird things started to pop up and disappear as if I was manually deleting everything instead of ctrl-alt-delete everything.

Slowly the headache disappeared and was immediately replaced with a new sense of confusion, what just happened? Did I just meet a ROB?

"Fucking hell this is some BS." I breathed out annoyed with the way everyone just felt off, opening my eyes I quickly closed them as I was blinded by the sun, great why does it look like everything was moving against me?

Slowly I pushed myself up onto my feet, my balance feeling a tad off as I felt somewhat refreshed almost like I slept for more than 12 hours.

Looking down at myself I saw that I wore my usual attire was changed up, usually I wear shorts and a shirt but right now I wore something less casual.

I appeared to wear a blank white cotton shirt, my hands covered in lightly armoured fingerless gloves, the material being a plain black while the light armoured plating was painted a dull white, My pants were a pair of brown loose fitting sweatpants and my shoes were just black runners.

I look more like I was ready to do martial arts than simply walking around.

Speaking of walking around where the hell am I?

The only thing I could I say to describe this place was grass, bushes, trees I'm in a forest for fucks sake how hard is that to understand?

"I need to find a settlement or a village, the ROB must have been nice enough to put me somewhere near one." I spoke to myself moving along in a random direction.

Looking up through the trees my eyes looked through the brush to see black clouds?

"It's too bright out to have… oh son of a-" before finishing that sentence I immediately started to sprint through the forest. Are you fucking kidding me he sent me to a place that was being set on fire!?

Vaulting over a toppled over of tree log I saw where the forest stopped, skidding to a stop I immediately noticed how my breathing wasn't raggered or how I didn't feel tired from the sudden exercise.

Moving away from those weird things my eyes pinpointed where the black clouds were coming from and god do I hate being right.

From about five hundred metres away stood a town or settlement, what's left of it with the way everyone was covered in fire and flames, narrowing my eyes I watched as large creatures moved about the place, creatures I could only identify as grimm?

"Oh shiz." Was all I could say, my eyes moving around the town until I saw dots of people being chased by a beowolf.

"Oh this is just fucking terrible, absolutely fucking terrible!" I yelled out my hands pulling on what little hair I had on my head, guess this was a bad time to get a haircut.

"Uh fuck what do I do what do I-hold on didn't the ROB say something about unlocked aura and Kung fu… do I know kungfu?" I suddenly asked looking down at my hands wondering if this was true or not.

I mean Yay I have aura, but how the fuck do I use that and how do I do kung fu?

"GAH WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING!?" I suddenly roared feeling frustrated with how my mind pushed new thoughts in while pushing out more important thoughts like getting those people out there.

"Fucking screw it I'll figure it out when I'm there!" I suddenly yelled sprinting off, eyes glaring at the scorched land.

* * *

"Ok Summer this was a bad idea." A female voice whispered out her eyes worryingly darting around before catching a charging beowolf, he hands holding the pole of scythe she gracefully swung upwards slicing the dark beast through the middle and turning into ash.

Moving on the female continued to kill the beowolves that were obviously targeting her mostly over the residents of the small settlement that was burning down to the ground.

"Why did I think I could defend an entire village again?" The female ask her twisting her white cloaked body around to dodge an ursa's swipe and use the momentum to cut it's head clean off.

"Oh yeah, fucking Qrow and his damn smug face." The female remembered as the image of a smug teasing look man popped into her head, the type of face that annoyed her greatly despite it coming from one of her dearest of friends.

Growing annoyed the female swung her scythe in a wild fashion slicing the nearby beowolf's limbs right off before ending it with a quick stab through the lower jaw.

"Tsh ok Summer calm down I need to make sure the people of the town are safe before taking on the rest of the grimm, oh why did I have to come here on my own." Summer pouted to herself feeling stupid that she was confident enough to handle the defending of the town by herself, a fresh graduate of beacon who knew better than to go into something without some kind of back up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ignoring her self deprecation Summer spring into action her feet moving at a high speed as she came to see a small family of three were about to be mauled by an ursa, narrowing her eyes a glyph carved into the flat side of her scythe's blade began to glow a dark red before she started dragging the tip along the cobblestone ground causing the stones that blade touch started to bright red before exploding.

Using the explosions shock waves Summer barreled towards the ursa before swinging her scythe and slicing the top half of the ursa right off.

Skidding to a stop Summer quickly moved to check on the family, her eyes moving to assess their injuries identifying if they needed assisstence in moving away to a safer location.

Seeing how the family was more than fine Summer sighed in relief before turning her head back to the roars of grimm.

"Get out of here there should be bullheads on their way to pick you up." Summer instructed pointing in the direction where the bullheads would be landing.

Not to be told twice the family moved allowing Summer to focus on what was in front of her another inferno of a home that beowolves casually started walking out of with no real problems.

"I hope someone is coming to back me up, cause I don't think I can really hold off all the grimm here." Summer said to herself as her hand gripping her scythe's pole grew tighter.

* * *

"Son of a fucking sea biscuit!" I yelled dodging a beowolf's large claws before throwing a weirdly strong punch to the grimm's chest, sending it skidding backwards, not really killing it but sure as hell was stopping it from kill others.

Sprinting forwards I leaped up into the air, my feet held out as I slammed my feet into the beowolfs chest, drop kicking the monster away while I landed in a crouch.

Ok so not kung fu to be exact but I know I can fight, thats ok that is perfectly fine.

Getting up, I watched how the beowolf openly growled at me, it's body slowly moving to walk on four limbs obviously looking to pounce on me, moving forwards I felt my body quickly move, leaning forwards holding my hands on the ground I flipped forwards my left leg hitting the ground before my right leg followed, the heel of my foot slamming into what I guess was the beowolfs head.

Stepping back I looked down to see the beowolf slowly turn into ashes.

"Ok can't exactly axe kick every beowolf I see, but I guess it's good to know that I can at least kill one." I breathed out thankful that I could actually kill a beowolf let alone do it with my own hands and feet.

Looking around though through the inferno of the town, my eyes narrowing through the smoke as I eyed a burned down store. Moving towards it I quickly zoomed into a portion of the wreckage that looked like a plaque with an anvil on it.

"This must have been the towns blacksmith." I mumbled out looking through the wreckage, skimming along the base wreckage until I saw an odd shape of a gun stock. Moving through the wreckage I slowly reach out my hand just barely grasping the gun stock I pulled out the weapon to find the gun stock was attached to nothing.

"Oh for fucks sake," I moaned out throwing the stock away, "Damn it I can't exactly defend people with nothing but my hands." I exclaimed Looking back down at the Wreckage my eyes immediately moved around until I saw a particular glint of metal under some rubble.

Moving the rubble aside my eyes widened when I found a long curved blade, pushing more of the rubble away I slowly started to free the weapon to show a sword, a very weird sword.

For one it looked like a Katana but it was off, for one the blade was longer and straighter than an average katana pulling more rubble out the way I saw the hilt and frown when I didn't find any kind of wrapping that most katana's had, instead it had a mahogany wood finish and didn't exactly have allot to grip onto.

About to pick up the sword I froze when my ears picked up on the growls of beowolves heading towards me.

"Shit!" I bit out turning around and dive rolled out of the way of a mid way pouncing beowolf, looking up I was quick to roll again dodging a downward strike from another beowolf that followed the pouncing beast.

Moving backwards with another roll I quickly counted up the beowolves that surrounded me, my mind going from three beowolves to six, which was not a good sign.

Looking back at the blacksmith where I left that sword I found the previous beowolf that tried to pounce on me slowly turned into ashes revealing the long silver glinted blade.

"Well guess this is time to test if these martial arts skills are BS or not." I whispered, my hands quickly moving to pull my gloves a little bit.

"Ok fucktards come get some!" I yelled out sprinting forward my body moving faster than ever before I ducked under claw swing, my hands moving up and latching onto the clawed arm as I used the beowolves size to flip it over my shoulder and slam it's body backfirst into some rubble, a large broken part of log stabbing up through the back and come out from the other side.

As the monster turned to ash I quickly moved back towards the blacksmith eyes narrowed into one goal I had in my mind that sword, just as I was about to enter I suddenly felt something slam into myself side causing me to go complete off course as I felt my body slam right through what felt like was wood, I mean my mind went blank until my vision came back to seeing jaws coming down on me.

"Shit!" I yelped tilting my head just barely dodging the bewolfs powerful canine jaws, moving my hands around I grabbed the first thing I could before shoving it in the beowolfs mouth just as it moved its head back to go for another attack, my eyes barely registered what happened but i heard the distinct sound of something immediately stabbing through flesh and causing the monster on top of me to suddenly go limp.

As the beast's body turned to ash I finally found the thing that I grabbed turned out to be a knife, an average knife you could get from a random hunting shop.

Shaking my head I slowly pushed myself out the rubble, my body feeling kind of sore but it was more from the awkward way I was slammed to the ground more than the impact I took from the large monster.

Quickly deducing that must have been my aura my eyes quickly went back to the street as the beowolves that hung back still didn't move as if it was waiting for me.

Quickly using this pause in time I threw myself out towards the broken portion of the black smith, my ears picking up the sounds of moving beowolves ignoring the usual worrisome problem my eyes continued to zoom into my objective.

Vaulting over the large rubble that kept the sword in place I was quick to turn around mid landing to throw the knife I had picked up at the closer moving beowolves, the little thing quickly embedded itself in it's shoulder, making it stumble slightly from it's prideful sprint.

Using that small sliver of a chance my hands quickly moved to the long sword's hilt and pulled out the surprisingly lite sword out, not bothering to really marvel at the sword I was quick to go to the testing side of the weapon.

Jumping over the rubble I quickly found myself swinging the sword with one hand in a downwards diagonal fashion that went from the lead beowolfs right shoulder to it's left hip with absolute ease.

Dashing through the opened path of the bisected grimm I quickly moved to my next targets both on my right and left, dropping down to a slide I spun myself around swinging the blade horizontally with both hands slicing through the two beowolves mid-section with equal if not more ease than before when I used one hand.

Standing back up and turning around I couldn't help but slightly smile as I now had a somewhat equal playing field.

"Alright you fucking furballs," I breathed out in a tired fashion turning around to look at the still standing grimm before one handedly swinging the sword I held upwards and then slowly pointed at what I assumed was the pack leader.

"Let's play fetch."

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

**So I'm in the past! Yeah this should be interesting I've got some plans in the making plans that I hopefully can get to and if not I'm going to be annoyed with myself for not getting that far.**

**Other than that the weapon that my SI has picked up is called the Mian Dao, a single edge Chinese longsword its cool and it's somewhat resembles a Katana but longer and thicker.**

**Ok Summer's personality in the show has been left very wide open soooooo I'm going to be making a lot of guesswork with her personality and with the way she fights and before anyone says anything it is confirmed in the DC RWBY Comic Summer Rose does use a Scythe as a weapon but how she uses it is well up in the air as well as what kind of scythe she uses.**

**Also thanks to the DC RWBY Comic Glif's are an actual thing as well as potions, why the Anime doesn't capitalize on this is an absolute mystery to me.**

**Ok that's it hope you all enjoyed I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as my time allows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaay and we are back again with the next chapter, this chapter will actually be the first meeting between Summer and my SI, with the way I'm Summer this should be an interesting meeting that's for sure.**

**Didn't see a lot of responses via reviews which is perfectly I'm not going to be pissy about it most people usually just drop down their opinions over actual criticism or actual questions regarding the current chapter or the fic itself.**

**Which reminds me Anon-Echo98 your correct in that understanding but I was under the impression that Summer used a scythe considering with the way Qrow described it at the time Summer in fact used a scythe, now later on I may end up being absolutely wrong with my own interpretation but that's ok and I'll carry on writing this as an AU and in this case I pretty much am writing an AU.**

**Ok now that is over lets get onto the chapter shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Un)fortunate meetings**

Leaning against her scythe Summer took a minute to get her bearings right as another beowolf nearby turned to ashes.

"There are just no damn end to these things." Summer said he eyes darting around until she narrowed at charging ursa major, larger than a regular ursa but worse with the added bone armor portions littered all over it's thick body.

Taking the plunge Summer found herself moving forwards holding her scythe backwards before throwing herself forwards swinging in a wide horizontal fashion, Summer watching as her scythe bounced off the armour she gritted her teeth as she jumped backwards with a graceful flip.

Narrowing her eyes at the large beast she couldn't help but frown as she couldn't find any obvious openings in it armour to slice right through, well openings that didn't require a little bit more risk than she was intending to go through.

_Ring ring ring!_

Hearing the ringing of her Summer was quick immediately disengage with fighting the ursa major, sprinting in a random direction Summer looked around until she spotted a surprisingly intact home she could use to take this call.

Disengaging her scythe and hooking her weapon on the back of her belt Summer quickly threw herself into the house's door using her weight to slam right through door, quickly slamming it close Summer took a couple seconds to regain her breath before taking out her scroll and answering it not even bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Summer Rose the transport has finally made it, the evacuation is underway." hearing the message Summer's shoulders immediately sagged as she let out a breath she was incidentally holding.

"Good how long until the evacuation is done?" Summer questioned her body tilting so she could stare out through the nearby window, checking if there was any grimm around or not.

"5 minutes Ms Rose after that we'll be departing back to Vale." Hearing this Summer gave a small confirmation before she hung up now knowing that rescue was close by Summer felt a large weight was removed from her shoulders.

She had 5 minutes to do one final sweep, she could do it in 2 if she sprinted full speed.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

_SMASH!_

Jolting up from the sudden shout and crash Summer's head quickly leaned back to the window her eyes spying on the other side of the street, as the burning home now sported a large hole in it's side.

"What the fu-"

* * *

"-cking hell." I groaned out slowly pushing myself up, ok it's official ursa major don't hit like busses they hit like full blown freight trains.

"Ok mental note, never doing that again." I mumbled out my hand still holding my newly acquired sword as a crutch to help me get onto my feet.

Taking a couple deep breaths I tried to take a step forward only to stumble forward as I felt a pain in my left shoulder, looking over I let out a wince as a chunk of wood stood out from my shoulder.

I've been impaled lovely just fucking lovely.

Continuing to use my sword as a crutch I walked out disaster of a home, my eyes quickly zooming back towards the cause of my sudden unplanned flight departure.

An ursa major, bigger than an ursa, has armour a weird attraction to red sap and finally unlike the beowolves I _destroyed_ this son of a bitch could smack me around like I was nothing and that was pretty much true if I really thought about it.

Then again thinking now is probably going to get me killed.

"Alright round 2 you giant fucking piece of-GUH WHA THE H-_mph_!"

"Shut up!" I heard someone as I felt someone tackle me before a hand came down on my mouth. "Are you stupid? Why the hell did you think you could take on an ursa major."

Blinking in confusion I suddenly found a pair of silver eyes stare down at me in the form of a glare, Ruby?

"Hey you listening to me or did you get a concussion from being thrown into a house that currently set on fire?" Wait hold on the house is on fire!?

Looking around I quickly found that she was right the house around me was on fire, huh that's not good.

"Look I don't care what you may be thinking but this isn't the time to be a hero, we have less than five minutes to get to the bullheads that are evacuating the town." Blinking in surprise, it slowly dawned on me this wasn't Ruby, its her mom!

Wow she is looking good for her age if I do say so myself.

"Are you even listening to me!?" the girl yelled at me, my eyes moving up to the ceiling as I could see the top beam slowly started to move.

"Move!" I yelled out, my arms quickly wrapping around Summer rolling around a couple times before suddenly I found myself on top.

…

…

…

"Uh so-"

_Slap!_

"Ow what the hell was that for!?" I yelled out feeling my face sting in pain from suddenly being bitch slap out of nowhere.

"Just because we are in the middle of a burning building doesn't mean you can suddenly get fresh with me!"

"Fresh, what the hell are you talking about we were about to be crushed!" I yelled gesturing to the ceiling beam that didn't fall on us… this is awkward.

"Argh get off of me already, we have no time for you to hit on me." Feeling Summer suddenly pushed herself under me, my eyes incidentally following as I took a look at her clothing, looked exactly like Ruby's just minus the combat skirt for a really short-

_SLAM!_

"Did you seriously just have to kick me in the gut." I breathed out as I felt myself slowly dropped to the ground.

"Your the one who was getting fresh with me!" Ok am I the only one who's catching onto the 2000s slang, cause if so this is seriously throwing me out of the fucking loop that and the sudden pain filled attacks.

Ok I could take on a tackle from a beowolf into a building but a slap to the face and a kick to the gut I'm down, Aura it's official yous some bullshit.

"Come on we're wasting time we need to go before-"

_Ring ring ring!_

Summer seemed to growl out in annoyance before she pulled out a device that I guessed was an older version of a scroll.

"This is Summer-what" while Summer took the call I slowly got my bearings back and slowly got up, looking around I found my sword laid on the ground.

Picking up the very long blade I looked back out the whole to see if the ursa major was moving towards us or not, well shit looks like it's making its way over to us.

"What damn it, stupid freaking useless mother-grrrr!" I felt my spine shiver in fear of Summers voice turning from concern straight to being absolutely livid.

"Great just great! Looks like our rides already leaving without us, damn it!" Summer said catching my immediate attention.

"Wait there was a ride?" I exclaimed focusing my attention towards Summer who just glared at me, oh no, this is not going to end very well.

"Oh my ARGH! Shut up just shut up and let me think." Summer exclaimed her body moving around as she tried to think of something.

Great I just pissed off Summer Rose this is just fucking perfect.

"Ok ok we have some basic options." I heard Summer say, her thumb tapping away at her scroll.

"I can organize another Bullhead to pick us up, problem is though it will be a couple Kilometres away and between us and the LZ is a densily thick forest filled to the brim with that can and will kill us, Argh fucking damn it all!"

"Why are you getting so angry?" I asked confused as to why she was suddenly so angry and was even more confused as she gave me a glare.

"Cause I'm going to have to drag you along and protect you which is going to be an absolute pain in my ass." Summer openly complained as if she had to babysit me, kinda rude for her to assume she'll have to protect me.

"Ok thanks just ignore the fact I have a sword right here and I took a wall to the back." I exclaimed in a sarcastic manner rolling my eyes at how Summer just glared at me.

"Ok sure you ignore that like the large chunk of wood in you shoulder." Hearing he quip my head moved to said shoulder that indeed had a large chunk of wood in it.

"Tis but a flesh wound." Was my immediate reply.

"Wah no it isn't!"

"Yes it is, see." I showed off my shoulder to the huntress who just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes I can see unlike you who can't see that you have a piece of wood in your shoulder."

"Meh I don't feel it," probably thanks to the large amounts of adrenaline flowing through my body. "I mean come on it's not that bad."

"You can't even move your arm!"

"I'll pop it in a sling, there that fixes that little problem."

"It's not little when you're bleeding!"

"Meh nothing new." I said shrugging my right arm opposed to my left one.

"Your insane!"

"Sanity's for the weak."

"AAAAAAAAAARGH YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You're not wrong."

_CAAAAAAAAAAAW!_

The fuck was that?

"Oh no, we gotta go." Summer exclaimed her anger suddenly disappearing as she quickly looked up through the large hole and up at the smoke covered sky.

Following her example my eyes widened when I saw the familiar large avian shaped shadow through the smoke.

"Oh shit balls."

* * *

"Ok a nevermore is a bit much don't you think?"

"We're ROB's why the hell is this too much?" Was the immediate reply from the cheap suited ROB who boredly stared at the TV screen that appeared on their table showing the current events.

"Well for one you just put him in this world and second this isn't exactly fair for your scene to suddenly go head first into immediate danger." The handsome ROB exclaimed sitting next to the cheapsuited ROB who just watched with uncaring eyes as his person of interest suddenly ran outside the building that immediately was destroyed by a heavy barrage of feathers alongside a fairly important character.

"You wanted me to make a scene I made a scene, what's there to be so confused about?" The cheap suited ROB inquired his hands stuffed into his blazer's pockets.

"Fine still didn't expect you to just throw in a nevermore this soon." The handsome ROB expressed with a frown watching how the cheap suited ROB just shrugged.

"It;s pretty fair with the fact that he has his aura unlocked and I gave him martial arts knowledge, not master level minding you just enough for him to get by as well as he could."

"Wait what? But-"

"It's fair, he ran into a place being invaded by grimm as far as I see it I gave him enough leeway to make his own path, the only thing I need to do is make it a little harder for him."

"Still don't you-"

"My scene rules, now shut up and watch or go and talk to the other ROB's who are having a better time doing their own thing." The cheap suited ROB said gesturing with a quick head turn to the other ROB's who were doing their own thing.

"_Sigh_ fine, what's happening now?"

"Our main characters just sprinted out of the town and into the forest."

* * *

"Jesus fucking christ!" I yelped out in pain, my left arm now in pain as I could barely move it, ok making a sling appeared to be a good idea if I wasn't being chased by a nevermore.

"To the left!" Hearing the order from the girl that was right in front of me I quickly jumped to the left, my body quick to roll twisting around I watched as the place I was running was suddenly filled with giant black feathers.

"You ok?" I heard Summer's concerned voice as she quickly came back to me.

"Not really, left arms kinda fucked right now, should have made that splint when I had the chance." I exclaimed stabbing my sword into the ground.

"I told you so, but there's no time to push in the point." Summer exclaimed her hands moving to her hips before she pulled out some bandages. "Hold still this is gonna hurt."

"Title of your sex tap-OW! Fucking son of a…" I had to grit my teeth to push through the pain as Summer suddenly pulled out the wood fragment in my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah shut up, I know your aura's unlocked but for now we are going to have to bandage this up so your not going to be using this arm until we get you to the hospital." Summer said as she was quick to wrap the bandage around my large gaping wound.

"What's the likeliness of getting to the bullhead without having to deal with that nevermore, cause that things been following us ever since we got here." I pointed out my eyes narrowed as the large black avian flew right over the forest.

"Unfortunately it's going to be very low, here lets get this into a sling." Summer quickly moved to use her other roll of bandages to create said sling.

Looking closer, I saw a lot of familiar attributes that Ruby gained from her mother ranging from the black and red highlighted hair, the porcelain skin and for obvious reasons the silver eyes. But unlike Ruby Summer looked well taller and had a pretty good looking figure well then again Summer looks like she's in her early twenties so no shit she has the body of a nicely defined body.

"You know staring is going to get you another slap to the face." Blinking in surprise I suddenly realized that spaced out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare I blanked out don't worry though just means I'm thinking not actually looking." I said shaking my head trying to get my mind back on focus, it appeared Summer finally gave me that makeshift sling.

"We're going to have to either send the bullhead away and try to escape-"

"Or kill the flying son of a bitch… well looks like I can see what we're going to be doing." I said pulling myself up, using my sword to help me up I stared up at the sky as the black avian flew by once more.

"Yeah your going to sit down and-"

"And nothing, come on let's get going." I said pulling my sword out of the ground my balance slightly off centred seeing as my left arm wasn't being used.

"That's nice and all but how the hell are we going to do that exactly?" Summer questioned as I just gave her a blank look.

"I don't know how about you tell me Ms Huntress?" I quipped watching how Summer frowned at me.

"First It's Summer, get it right or the next time you get a piece of wood stuck in you I'll push it in rather than pull it out and second just cause I'm a huntress doesn't mean I can take a nevermore down just like that, I need it grounded to do anything like that."

"So your telling me you don't have anyway to take on a nevermore?" I questioned, my mind immediately going to the silver eyed warrior thing that popped up in my head.

"Not really, why do you have an idea?"

"Honestly I got one idea but your going to have to trust me and trust me I mean listen to me."

This is going to end either very good or me being eaten, far as I can see it either is fine with me.

"Whats the plan?"

**Chapter 2 end**

* * *

**And with we end part 2 of the introduction Arc, next chapter will be the final part of the intro arc and after that shit is going to be interesting to write considering we know very little about team STRQ's past and with only speculation you may as well count this as an AU which in my own opinion is perfectly fine.**

**Except now I need to write out overarching Arcs filled with plot and character development no different from the show itself… Fuck nuggets.**

**Other than that, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Laters people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another week has passed and that means another update, not a whole lot in the Review front but that's fine.**

**I'm a review whore whenever I drop a new chapter so I need this reminder that I shouldn't always be excited for random peoples inputs… yeah no that's not going to change anytime soon.**

**Anyway last chapter left off with the idea that there was a plan and this is the conclusion to this plan/prologue arc so I won't bug you guys any further and let you read.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 bad plans, bad attitudes and a badass kill**

"This is a terrible idea." Summer exclaimed her eyes narrowed as she stood in the small clearing, her arms folded as she replayed the scene back through her head.

"_Look it's simple the best way we can take this thing down is if we get on it's own playing field and unfortunately I can't see a way to get up there with the stuff we have."_

"_So I'm going to have to ask you get to the bullhead while I actively distract the nevermore."_

Just replaying the plan that guy came up with was absolutely absurd but Summer couldn't complain, unlike her new… acquaintance she was more equipped to take on such a grimm so she was forced to accept the ridiculous plan.

"_Tsh_ damn idiot should have just risked it but nooooooo had to go along with that idiots plan." Summer mumbled to herself her ears just barely picking up the avian grimm's caws of annoyance, something Summer couldn't help but agree to have in common, especially when it came to…

"What was his name again?" Summer asked herself somewhat realizing she kind forgot to ask for his name, shaking her head she just decided to call him Idiot…three?

"Hold on Ravens idiot three _sigh_ how about Sling? Yeah that works." Summer said to herself as she thought about how the newly named Sling was going to be putting his life on the line to make sure she had a chance to kill this nevermore.

_Woooosh_

Looking up Summer finally saw the bullhead that was here to pick her and Sling up.

"Ok let's get this plan underway then." Summer finally told herself as she pulled out her scythe.

* * *

"Come on my mother has better aim than you and she can't play halo worth for shit!" I yelled out quickly ducking in between two buildings as the street where I was running was suddenly filled with giant feathers.

"Jesus that was close, where the hell are you Summer?" I asked myself as I found using the still flaming town as a create place to distract the huge ass bird.

Getting it's attention wasn't hard surprisingly but the amount of close calls I had from those feathers were many, but the safety of that bullhead came first too bad my plan is most likely going to screw that up, but hopefully the pilots ignore Summer and just take her away.

That was the plan originally, cause unlike Summer I'm not exactly important so her leaving is probably going to be a plus for me.

"Hey where you aiming you fucking bird brained mother fucker!" I yelled out poking my head out from my hiding spot and blinked in surprise as the nevermore started to fly lower.

"Ooo shit." I mumbled out ducking back behind the buildings, winds picking up as the large avian flew past at high speeds.

The smoke from the burning buildings pushed and pulled into the sky as the nevermore went straight back up to the sky, watching the spectacle my eyes narrowed as the large plumes of smoke now hid the nevermore from my sight.

"Oh this is just fucking perfect." I mumbled out knowing well enough that this large bird was smarter than it looked, if I move out of my hiding spot.

"Hopefully that thing just gave up annnnnd I stand corrected." I said seeing the large pitch black feathers that poked out of the smoke giving me a clear indication of where it was.

Frowning I quickly darted out of my hiding spot and back out into the street, my eyes still dart darting back up to the sky and to the road in front of me. The town was still on fire but unlike what it was before the fire wasn't as bad as it was before I got here, especially when there's a giant bird flying low and fast enough to blow out the fires.

Continuing my run my eyes quickly narrowed at a small pack of beowolves that continued to stalk the through the burned buildings, holding my sword up I didn't hesitate to rush directly towards the beowolves.

Speeding towards the closest of the bunch I swung my sword downwards slicing through the neck of the grimm, eyeing the second one that was quickly charging at me I sidestep to the left as the best ran itself through the tip of my sword, ending it with a quick pull I saw about 4 more beowolves that started charging at me.

_CAAAAAAW!_

"Perfect timing." I mumbled throwing myself to the right with a combat roll, turning my body while landing I watched as the nevermore's huge feathers came down like a military barrage strike that immediately impaled the rest of the pack leaving me to look up in time to see the avian grimm suddenly land itself in the middle of the towns courtyard.

It's large claw wings stabbing into the ground to keep it's balance while its four crimson red eyes glared at my direction.

Looked like this thing was finally playing in my grounds.

Frowning, I decided the two things I needed to do to keep this thing grounded was go for it's wings, on large cut to one of the joints should do it.

"That is if I can cut through." I mumbled out my small problem seeing as it was probably going to take both my hands to cut through that thing's tough as balls skin and feathers.

I could only do so much with arm and this sword is getting pretty heavy to carry around let alone swinging it.

The second thing was to continue to do what I did best.

"So you finally manned the fuck up, thats nice now what other tricks can you do? Roll over? Shake hands…. Speak?"

_CAAAAAAAAAAAAW!_

"Ok, ow yeah you can speak alright." I said shaking my head, I should really not have channeled my inner Dante for that.

Cracking my neck I glared at the nevermore as it made itself way towards me, ok this can either end with me dying or a-

* * *

Summer felt annoyed that she had to look for the nevermore despite it being a huge black bird in the middle of the day, did Sling tell her he was going to distract it unless…

"Oh that son of a, oi pilots head to the village." Summer ordered.

"What are you insan-"

"Finish that sentence and I will throw you in the back, I don't mind flying I just got my licence." Summer said her voice echoing through the cabin as the pilot didn't even hesitate to change his course knowing fully well when a huntress was being serious or possibly deadly.

"Stupid idiot of course he'd run back to the damn village its the only place with a wide enough for a nevermore to land, _sigh_ I feel like I'm back with my team already damn it Sling." Summer said in a muffled tone as she prepared her scythe.

"I got visual on the nevermore!" hearing that Summer quickly moved to open the bullheads doors, wind immediately slapped Summer in the face but she ignored it to see where her target was and low and behold there it was.

Narrowing her eyes Summer immediately zeroed in on Sling who was pathetically staring down the nevermore.

"The shit I do for people." Summer mumbled out taking a couple steps backwards, getting a running start Summer launched herself out of the bullhead and started skydiving towards the initial target.

Holding her scythe outwards Summer she slowly started to channel a slow stream of aura into her weapon once again the same glif carved into the scythes blade started to glow red, gritting her teeth Summer suddenly started to spin herself mid air her body and weapon becoming a blur of white and red as she came down on the nevermore like artillery round.

_CAAAAAAAAAAAAW!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!" Summer battle cried swinging the pole of her scythe out the large curved blade hook under the giant avian's thick feather covered neck and using her high speed momentum Summer's scythe immediately dug into the neck before slicing through decapitating the grimm.

Flipping onto the ground Summer slide along the cobblestone ground, quickly using her own scythe to stop her from sliding any further along the ground.

"_Huff puff huff_ God I hate doing that." Summer breathed out her body dropping to her knees showing how exhausted she was from doing that over the top stunt.

"Summer!" Hearing the familiar yell, Summer watched as Sling ran over, his left arm bandaged in a makeshift sling while his right hand still held that long ass katana thing, '_Looks more like mistrialain sword than some random Katana.'_

Watching the tall man Summer took another deep breath before slowly getting up.

_Wooosh!_

Looking over to the centre of the large open courtyard Summer watched as the bullhead that picked her up landed, the doors already open to show the pilot waving his hand over.

"_Sigh_ finally, Oi Sling our rides here lets go I can only do that once." Summer exclaimed freeing her weapon from the ground, taking a step forwards Summer suddenly felt herself stumble but stopped when she felt grab onto her shoulder.

Quickly turning to give whoever grabbed her a quick slap in the face, she paused feeling someone put her arm over their shoulder.

"If your as fucked as I am, it's only fair that I help the one that saved my life." She heard the voice of Sling helping Summer get to the bullhead.

"I was just doing my job." Summer told Sling, her facial expression hidden under her white hood.

"Well it was my job to distract that flying bird shit, honestly expected you to leave me." Sling said his tone slightly joking but held a slight undertone of acceptance.

"I don't leave people to do my job, especially when their amateurs trying to do good but end up doing more harm." Summer tiredly spoke not caring how harsh she may have come off.

"Well your right on that," Sling said agreeing with Summer who just frowned at Sling seeing as she expected him to be more resilient with her. "I didn't mean to cause more trouble for you, sorry for that."

"I-its fine, now shut up I know the bullhead has some morphine so I'll give you a shot of that and we'll head to the hospital." Summer said as they finally made it to the bullhead, helping each other up onto the vehicle Summer being the better out of the duo made her way to the first aid kit, making sure to inform the pilot of their destination.

Moving back Summer paused midway to stare at Sling as he leaned on the further wall, his body leaned against the wall as he stared tiredly out at the town they were leaving.

Walking over Summer decided to sit next Sling, her body more or less dropping down in exhaustion.

"Hamish," Blinking in surprise Summer turned to Sling, "Thats my name, never got to tell you before but then again I thought I was going to die so I didn't want you to grow an attachment to me, despite it probably being a very small attachment."

"Well you aren't wrong about that, here's the shot." Summer said surprised to see Sl-no Hamish held his uninjured arm up.

"Just give it to me, I hate shots but I'd rather-OW!" Before Hamish could finish his sentence Summer quickly stabbed the needle into his arm. "What the hell!?" Hamish yelled at Summer who just nonchalantly just stared at him.

"You asked for it, so quit your bitching." Summer snorted getting more comfortable as the doors of the bullhead finally closed letting the two sit in silence.

"Well this is just fucking perfect." Hamish grumbled out his eyelids slowly dropping halfway as he felt the morphine finally kick in. "How long until we get to the hospital?" Hamish questioned wondering how long were they going to be in the bullhead for.

"Twenty minutes, maybe half an hour why you getting air sick?"

"No morphine just has a way with me and my family." Hamish said catching Summers attention.

"What does it do exactly?"

"Uuuuh just think of a stoner on the greatest high ever but minus the munchies." Hamish said his words slowly starting to slur in his mouth, not even noticing how Summer just blinked in surprise before letting out a snort, amused that she had found herself some in flight entertainment.

"Oh well this is going to be one hell of a ride." Summer whispered to herself, a large grin plastered onto her face as she thought of a couple things she could do to mess with Hamish. "Do you know why we're here?"

"That… is one of life's greatest mysteries-"

**Chapter 3 end**

* * *

**And with that it tis the end of the prologue arc and we move onto the next arc or set of arcs, who knows I'm not going to spoil it.**

**This should be the part where I should give my input as to why I've written Summer like this and my only reason is well she's an unknown. Not much is known about her, all we that we do have to off of her is what little we've been given and the fact that she looks like an older more mature version of Ruby.**

**But we are done with this, hope you've had a good day/night/random time of day/etc.**

**Laters!**

**P.s. the next couple chapters are going to take a while to write so I'm going to have to take a break and try and get those sorted if not I'll post some other things I've had brewing in my little Fanfic workshop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all been a while... that is all I'm going to say but hey heres the update I've been stuck on writing on for quite sometime, that and i have been busy with other crap soooooo yeah thats pretty much it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"You know… you seriously don't have to sit here." Sli-no Hamish said to Summer who sat on one of the seats that were placed next to the hospital beds, her eyes skimming through a random magazine she picked up not even reading it as her mind was thinking of Hamish and how he survived the horde of grimm she was having trouble with.

It was a complete mystery how this person said that he just came running into the town with little to no second thought of dying from one of the many grimm, but his surprisingly quick wit and reflexes managed to survive it all.

"Well too bad as a huntress I've decided to take this time to make sure you don't end up doing anything else that's absolutely suicidal." Summer finally retorted having a clear idea that Hamish's attitude was not only the difficult type but she knew that his wit is most likely going to get him in even more suicidal situations, being the leader filled with suicidal adrenaline junkies had given her the sixth sense to identify someone who ticked off her personal boxes of suicidal idiocy.

"Come on, I can take care of myself." Has a weird amount of self confidence when it came to taking care of oneself, Check!

"And I don't exactly need you being here." Denies help from more capable people, Check!

"Don't you have somewhere else to be anyway?" Wants to change the subject away from their current situation, Check!

And finally-

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, like a team or some shit." Really wants to push people away before they grow an attachment to them so that when they die from one of their suicidal activities no one will miss or cry for them,

'_That's a really big check there.'_ Summer thought lowering her magazine enough for her eyes to stare at Hamish as he looked annoyed that Summer was clearly not leaving him. "Complain as much as you want but I'm not leaving you."

"Not even to go to the bathroom." Hamish sarcastically quipped watching how Summer rolled her eyes knowing that was a baited quip.

"We'll be in this place until you're healed enough to be counted as capable to move around, after that we are going to find you a place to work and get you a job to keep you sustained allowing me to finally leave you so I can go back and do my job." Summer explained watching how Hamish blinked in confusion with what she had just said.

"Wha-why the hell would you waste your time with me?" Hamish questioned confused on why Summer would want anything to do with him, especially with what just happened.

"You're an idiot, now just shut up and rest, with your aura you should be out of here by tomorrow." Summer immediately replied with little care in her tone of voice, not bothering to look back at Hamish as she found her magazine more interesting than their conversation.

WIth that the two fell in an uncomfortable silence or what Hamish felt was uncomfortable silence, leaning back in his bed Hamish stared up at the pure white ceiling with his mind going back to the thoughts of RWBY the show, the comic, the… fandom of all things. At the mere thought of fandom Hamish felt a shiver go down his spine remembering the amount of… ships, arguments and mainly the ships that people decided was absolutely canon within the story itself.

'_Yeah no I'm not going to tease that thought process.'_ Hamish thought as the Enabler ship and Bumblebee ships were constant reminders of how far the fandom can and would go to for their… personal one true pairings.

"Well I could really go for more of that morphine right now." Hamish mumbled to himself seeing as while it did numb the pain it kept his mind away from the stressful topics and made him turn from the usual stubborn asshole into the go with the flow type of person.

He knew this wasn't him but he could admit being slightly high off morphine had its benefits. It was incredibly dangerous and he could end up overdosing on the pain numbing drug.

Sitting up Hamish blinked in confusion when he heard a rushing of feet hitting the linen covered floor, having had his aura unlocked for the last couple of days and being placed in spot for just that long Hamish took notice of how his sense's grew more in sensitivity starting from his sense of smell all the way to his sense of touch.

It was a weird disconcerting feeling until Hamish learned to ignore it and focus more on one sense overall for a time, Hamish didn't know this was his semblance or it was because of his aura healing his slight ailments ranging from losing his sense of smell to losing his hearing all because of the amount of dubstep he listened to over the years.

Back to the feet Hamish heard the feet stop the sound of rubber squeaking from the friction of skidding rubber, watching the door suddenly open as a man about my age immediately came in and I knew exactly who came barging in.

"Summer are you alright!" yelled the gray haired adult whos faded red eyes darted around until they laid upon the sitting Summer who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Qrow, the hell are you doing here?" Summer questioned curious as to why her partner/teammate/best friend came into the room so suddenly.

"We-I mean I heard that the town you saved evacuated and that the huntress was taken to the hospital immediately after the extraction." The man named Qrow explained as he made his way around to Summer who just looked confused by the notion that she was the one that was injured.

"Oh for-Qrow how many damn times do I have to tell you to check the report before running into anything." Summer lectured going back to her magazine not caring when Qrow let out a sigh of relief. "Now if that's all go home, I've gotta look after this idiot." Summer said, waving her hand gesturing to Hamish who stared at Summer with a frank look.

"Uh-who's this guy?" Qrow finally noticed Hamish who simply just turned to give him and even more frank look.

"The current resident and injured person of this room." Hamish responded in a blank fashion watching how Qrow seemed to slightly look embarrassed by the answer which was surprising to Hamish, he kind of expected the younger version of Qrow would be more objective.

"This is Hamish another suicidal idiot, Hamish this is Qrow my partner." Summer introduced the two her eyes poking over her magazine, eyes cautiously watching the two men hoping none of them tried to boister themselves out to be more than what they really were.

Suicidal idiots.

"Uh hi… sorry for barging in." Qrow apologized looking slightly embarrassed with his previous actions.

"It's fine, you mind taking Summer with yo-"

"I'm not going anywhere Hamish so don't bother trying to get rid of me." Summer spoke before Hamish could finish causing him to frown at the white hooded girl in slight annoyance.

"Uuuuuh is there something I'm missing here or?" Qrow poked his head into the conversation confused on what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, just going to take some time off to make sure this idiot doesn't do something stupid or anything." Summer pushed down the subject, her eyes going back to skimming through her magazine that she was still not paying attention to. "So go tell the others I'm fine and I'll see them later."

"Uh sure, I'll be seeing you Summer sorry for barging in and all." Qrow said leaving the room, his mind going a thousand miles a minute with the new information that his partner had just found herself a pet project in the form of another person. '_Taiyang and Raven are going to enjoy this one.'_ Qrow immediately thought in a light amusing fashion.

"Hey Summer quick question why the hell hasn't anyone told you to leave?" Hamish asked once Qrow left curious as to why the nurses or the doctors paid no mind to her being here for so long.

"Ah here's the cute couple!" Hamish heard a new voice squealed out, looking back to the door Hamish watched as the nurse that usually helped change his IV came in with a bright smile as he saw the two in the room together.

"Ah that explains a lot actually." Hamish immediately responded looking back at Summer who immediately buried herself back into her magazine, a tall tailed smirk plastered on her face as she knew that was probably going to annoy Hamish for a while.

'_Well this is going to annoy the shit out of me.' _Hamish thought, deciding to ignore the obvious annoying lie Summer had told and stared out the window, his mind seemingly picking up on a strange thought that has slightly bugged him for a while. '_The hell do I do now?'_

* * *

_Bermuda, Convention hall_

"Well I gotta say this one hell of an escalation and deescalation." The handsome ROB spoke sitting next to the cheap suited ROB who seemingly was just watching while munching on a plate filled with sausage rolls, dipping the puff pastry covered savoury into a dollop of tomato sauce the cheap suited man just shrugged, not really caring of the flow of things all too much.

"As I said before he can do whatever the fuck he wants, I'm not going to stop him." The cheap suited ROB said before throwing the tomato sauce covered savoury into his mouth.

"True won't deny that, but still don't you think you're being a tad lenient?" The handsome ROB questioned wondering what was going through his longtime friend's mind.

"My my it appears we got ourselves quite the show," hearing a sophisticated accent the two ROB's watched as a man in his late 40s stood behind the two, his state of dress was one of an old 50s scientest. "Hmm, I don't usually see ROB's casually collaborating so openly in the middle of the convention, then again when that does happen it's usually because their sadistic minds seem to correlate with their sense of humor."

"Professor Paradox it's been a while." The handsome ROB exclaimed, giving the professor a polite handshake.

"Yes it has, so what kind of trouble have you made this young man?" Paradox wondered watching the TV with a curious glint in his eyes, his mind going over what he was seeing.

"I was forced to make a new setting, so I just chose a random one and put them in the setting and that's it." The cheap suited ROB explained nonchalantly while munching on his plate of savouries.

"So what's his objective?" Paradox question more curious as to how this would turn out.

"Don't have one told him to do whatever the hell he wants and I wouldn't complain." The cheap suited ROB explained in his usual uncaring manner.

"No objective? Now that doesn't sound all that fair." Paradox voice, a light worrisome tone caused the two ROB's to stop and look at the professor. "Now usually most ROB's would give their entertainment objectives, incentives to continue on with their journey yes some if not most ROB's can be very stingy with the how, but to leave someone to their own devices without a sense of purpose to carry on well… they slowly start to lose their will to carry on."

Taking a minute the cheap suited ROB took Paradox's words into consideration, while Paradox was technically OB leaning on more of the Omnipotent side of title every ROB gave the professor a wide berth of respect and often took his advice whenever given, those who don't well that was for another time.

But right now Paradox was speaking some sense, looking back at the TV the cheap suited ROB watched as Hamish had the eyes of someone who was trying to contemplate everything but was coming to a complete stop as he was pulled out of his head by the somewhat nosy Summer Rose.

"What should I do then?" The cheap suited ROB asked seriously to the time traveling being who simply just smile.

"Well I have a few suggestions."

* * *

"Ok Summer can I just get some time to myself please?" I now begged hoping the huntress would take my pleads as her being here was screwing with my thinking, I haven't had a thought of what I could do without Summer pulling me out with a random question.

"I would but you have a tendency to zone out, which is a red flag so until your tested to be fine." Summer stated simply "Sooooo no I'm not going to be leaving your side boyfriend." I could see the amused glint in Summer's eyes as she took immediate enjoyment in my own suffering whenever she mentioned the idea that the only reason she could stay by me at all times is because of the boyfriend excuse.

"And for the last goddamn time, Zoning out is one of the other ways I can properly process things and your not helping me and my processing with your constant fucking nagging." I argued not caring how loud my voice grew with each word, despite identifying as a 100% introvert I was loud in the most vocal sense.

"Urgh fine if you want your damn time to yourself have it, I'm getting some lunch I'll be back in twenty minutes." Summer said finally getting out of her seat, throwing her magazine on the bed before making her way out of the room only to stop and glare at me. "If you know what's good for you, you will stay in this room."

And with that she turned walking out of the room while I not so secretly stuck my middle finger up flipping her off for being an utter annoyance to me.

Leaning back I felt back onto my pillow and stared up at the ceiling, mind finally at peace with no distractions allowed me to process things.

Ok first and foremost Summer is a bitch, not in the sense she was utterly terrible but more of the 'she wants to get on my nerves so much just she could spite me' that kind of bitch.

Second, it's been what two days since I've been in this hospital and I feel better than ever my arms no longer need to be placed in a sling, my aura has pretty much healed everything in my body, hell the doctor told me that I'm fully healed and I could be released right now if I wanted to but Summer seemed to poke her head and say that I'm not ready to leave because there is apparently something wrong with my head.

And third and fucking finally I'm in RWBY most fans would start fanning the hell out at the idea that they are in their favourite show, and I know some people would disagree and usually they would be right, that is if they had a bunch of monsters taking up their mindscapes causing fear to overall block off the genuine excited fan that is just bursting at the seems to get free but it was quickly slammed down by the pressures of dangers such as grimm, mobsters, terrorists, the coming furture and the immortal being hell bent in killing the two gods that created the world that they stand on.

So to sum up thanks to the fear I'm facing my usual excitedness for being in this place and time has been completely fucking destroyed by everything.

"Go team go." I found myself mumbling to myself in a slightly depressive tone wondering what the hell should I do next better yet what can I do?

"My my it appears you finally have some time to yourself." Bolting up my eyes quickly zoomed on the person who spoke, the cheap suited ROB to be exact. "Well gotta say you look better than the first day I saw you." He suddenly said with a small smile before walking over and sitting on the nearest chairs.

"What are you doing here, I thought you said you-"

"I did, but after some thought and seeing what your mind is going through as well as some talking I decided to come down and shine some metaphorical light on you." He explained, my eyes narrowing in confusion at what that ROB was meaning specifically. "I'm here to give you an objective, well a couple but the main one will be the one to catch your attention." The ROB said a small amused smirk plastered on his face.

"An Objective?" I was unsure that I heard him correctly.

"Yep, this one is a simple one in twenty years the first episode of RWBY will come about and when that comes I want you by destroying the canons past and rebuilding it to change the entire first episode." My eyes seemed to widen at what he said, he wants me to change the future?

"Now I've caught your attention, yes in order to stop the paradox that is the first three volumes I need you to change the past." The ROB explained ever so simply watching how my eyes seemed to have widened even further with this… insane goal of his.

"So you want me to screw up canon?" I questioned, my tone sounding more like I was taking a wild guess over actually asking him something important.

"The second objective is pretty simple. I just want you to live a life worth something, be it in the military as a soldier, an inventor or other sentimental crap I think it's better to at least know you have something to fall back on when shit really hits the fan." The ROB said catching me by surprise with the small amount of passion that came out of his usual monotone voice.

"Is that it?" I asked unsure if the ROB would continue or not with his instructions.

"For now yes, other than that you are free to do what it is you want to do." Hearing the confirmation I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I was happy that he didn't give me any more objectives that may or may have not gotten me killed.

"Now that's over, how would you like to get out of here?" The cheap suited ROB said, catching onto his tone I watched as he suddenly stood up and dropped a random set of clothes on my bed, "One of my associates thought it would be more… beneficial for you to wear something that wasn't just some simple ass crap." The ROB explained before I watched him reach under my hospital bed and pull out the sword I was using during the whole grimm horde thing, just this time it now had a new black polished sheath and a blue sash connected to it.

"Did nothing to this thing other than sharpening it and giving it a brand new sheath, honestly thought you would go for a shotgun but you take what you can get." The ROB explained with a shrug as he made his way to the door, only stopping to look at me over his shoulder.

"You got 20 minutes before Summer comes back you can either wait here and be bored or-"

"No need to tell me." I exclaimed, throwing the covers of me, quickly I got off my bed grabbing the stack of clothes and made an immediate B line to the personal bathroom that my room had. "Now fuck off I got a nagging bitch to annoy!" I yelled out not even caring if I just told a being that could snap me in half to fuck off or that i just called Ruby's mother a nagging bitch.

I've been in this damn hospital for three days and she's been annoying me the entire time, as far as I see it, this was a little bit of pay back.

"Hehehehehe this is going to be fun." I giggled with an evil grin plastered onto my face.

* * *

"Alright I'm baaaaa-what the hell?" Summer exclaimed walking into the hospital room Hamish was in, her eyes blinking in confusion as instead of the usual annoying suicidal idiot laying on the bed was a note.

Slowly walking over Summer' eyes darted around checking to see if there were any clues of Hamish hiding around, seeing no clues of anyone of his height and stature Summer's attention went back to the note on the bed that said _To Summer._

Frowning at the note Summer unfolded the note to find a message, it was a short message but it held an immediate reaction to Summer.

_Out to get some fun, find me if you can… bitch._

Under the message it showed a picture or a cartoon hand flipping the middle finger.

"SON OF MOTHER…..FFFFFFFFFFF-"

**Chapter 4 end**


End file.
